yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Machine
Just add your 2cents at the top. :-) Topics moved: User Interface Discussion Archived discussions: see bottom Current Topics February 21st * Maybe the source of our problems is that the wiki was restored to a different path? I noticed that a few days ago our url was /index.php . Now we have /wiki/index.php ? --HB 05:00, 21 February 2006 (PST) **Dunno. However, most images are now viewable if you click the link, but they don't appear on the page they are linked to. B3Kid/Josh - we seem to have lost a lot of settings when we upgraded - uploads have been disabled. --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:27, 21 February 2006 (PST) *B3Kid - well done on the backup resoration, we have only lost three images which I can re-upload :-). Can you confirm that we haven't lost anything else? *Yep HB you are correct on that issue, I did not move the images folder over from the previous installation into the new installation during the upgrade, and thats how the image folder was lost. I do see that the images are viewable with a click, but that just wont do. Unfortunetly I think it is stupid that most of the configuration changes have been lost, and that MediaWiki dosn't offer a configuration file upgrade. I'm looking into why images will not display on the site, and hope to have an answer to that shortly. B3Kid 11:30, 21 February 2006 (PST) **Some digging yeilded that this is a common upgrade issue, and the documentation is like that of most MediaWiki documentation, horrible. I do have a couple things to try when I get a chance to connect to the WikiServer. B3Kid 11:46, 21 February 2006 (PST) ***I notice that the College for the Easily Amused page has its image working. I think it's becuase the MIME type is image/JPEG for that image, whereas most of the other images have a MIME type of unkown/unknown. Re-uploading might work, but that is currently disabled. --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:14, 22 February 2006 (PST) February 19th *Is it just my machine or do we have a problem with images? --HB 06:17, 18 February 2006 (PST) **No, it has to do with the wiki upgrade, I think images just have to be turned back on. I'll get b3 to figure it out. --Josh Parker 06:23, 18 February 2006 (PST) **Yup, we have a problem with images. Unregistered users can contribute again - that should be dealt with before the spam returns... :-\ --Wilfred 06:34, 18 February 2006 (PST) ***Fixed the login thing. --Josh Parker 16:12, 18 February 2006 (PST) **Backup on Mabus Servers confirmed. Waiting to find exact date of local backup. B3Kid 19:11, 18 February 2006 (PST) **Backup recieved, I am extracting the information we need out it, will take 1-2hrs. Not sure on the exact date, about 1 month old. B3Kid 07:20, 20 February 2006 (PST) ***Good good, did we lose anything other than images? --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:17, 20 February 2006 (PST) February 15th *Due to a couple snags over the weekend, and insure minimal downtime the conversion took a little longer than expected, but I am happy to announce that NO data was lost, and there appear to be NO issues from the upgrade. Please test the site as much as you can, and if any problems surface please let me know. B3Kid 10:54, 15 February 2006 (PST) February 11th *I'm delighted to announce the opening of our Logo competition! As soon as the YoYoWiki has been updated I'd like to see this publicised on all the major forums (that allow links to the yoyowiki) to get in some artistic talent and get people talking about the yoyowiki. --Wilfred 02:55, 11 Feb 2006 (PST) Febuary 9th *Hey all, there will be updates going into the YoYoWiki this weekend. We will make a backup copy of the Database, but please expect the worst, and that there maybe possible downtime. We are going to keep the Wiki up and running live, while we install the upgrade to the production version(this version). Also I wanted to get the feel on peoples thoughts of free YoYoWiki.Org Email addresses. I'm not sure if its smart to offer a full email box solution, but fall back on a forwarder, since other places like hotmail, yahoo, and gmail offer such large accounts. There is a possibility that we could offer POP3 account access only as well. Leave your feed back on this, thanks! B3Kid 07:02, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) ** Ah, so you're the chap who keeps things up-to-date :-). Upgrading mediawiki to the latest version (1.4.14) should make things run smoother and will add a security fixes. The PHP here is a little out of date as well, but the newer versions only features bugfixes. I'm not that interested in a yoyowiki.org email, but I'd prefer just a forwarder if you do set it up to keep most of the space and bandwidth here for the wiki and its' videos/images. --Wilfred 08:37, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) *** Yeah that would be me, the never present B3Kid! I will admit that the YoYoWiki Updates, including the skin update, and interface update, have taken a back seat to everything life, I have not forgotten about the duties to keep things fresh! The project is slated to take place at 7pm Central time on Friday February 10th, and will be completed at 12pm central Sunday February 13th. If there are any questions, comments or concearns please let me know. B3Kid 13:59, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) February 7th * I can't get the 'thumb' tag to work on my pic of cut string on the string page. Help would be appreciated guys. * I once tried it and gave up as well. Are there any mediawiki gurus around? --HB 08:17, 7 Feb 2006 (PST) **Tragically there are no gurus around. I'll play around with it when I get a chance though. --Josh Parker 16:10, 7 Feb 2006 (PST) ***It seems to be .jpg images that don't want to be thumbnails, and .gif seems to place nice. Check out special:newimages --Wilfred 09:55, 8 Feb 2006 (PST) **Sigh... the tags don't work either. I've been tring to get some templates going and the official wikipedia ones use them but it seems we can't :-( --Wilfred 09:26, 8 Feb 2006 (PST) * Discussion about axle types moved to Talk:Axles January 25th * While I'm throwing out ideas, here's something I was thinking the wiki could be really helpful for. We currently have listings of placings for individual players, but what about contest results itself? The AYYA used to have a page which linked to results, but I don't think that survived the transition. Now, old results are in the middle of archived AYYA newsletters and new results are scattered on various websites and message board postings. Would it be useful to actually make a page for each year of each contest with information on it? Primarily the results, but maybe other info as well? I'd be pretty interesting if organizers or others got into a mindset of posting the data here after a contest as a centralized archive in addition to their own site. --ShawnF 20:26, 25 Jan 2006 (PST) ** Great idea. Feel free to get things going :-) --Wilfred 10:49, 6 Feb 2006 (PST) * Just a couple of more things I'd like feedback on. First, I'm thinking that the people and store pages especially should try to be objective? For stores, it gets a bit tricky because of whenever money and/or different communities get involved. Like I was thinking of trying to tone down the Yoyonation entry slightly. For people, besides obvious things like personal attacks, there's the aspect of people writing their own bios. That can be fine, but stuff like John Russeth which is funny but over the top, maybe that should be in User:John-Bot instead while the other entry is more fact-oriented (with a link back to the User bio)? --ShawnF 05:16, 25 Jan 2006 (PST) ** I had not read your yoyonation page, very nice, but it could use a rewrite by an outsider :) I think comical bio pages are fine when kept to the user page and we can all rag on John-bot about that. It would be very good to have a style guide for the player profiles, maybe we could get some email addresses and send those players some uniform questions they can answer or something. --Josh Parker 17:13, 25 Jan 2006 (PST) *** I think you misunderstood on the Yoyonation case. I didn't write it, but was suggesting it be rewritten to be a bit more objective, which you seem to agree with from your response. ;) As for sending questionaires, that seems like a good possibility. Though there's actually quite a bit of info. out there already. For instance, the Team Yoyojam site is a great resource for stats and titles on their players. This archived HPK page has a wealth of info on old THP members (including still-active players like Paul Han and Ryan Lai). I'm sure there are other sites like this out there as well. --ShawnF 20:26, 25 Jan 2006 (PST) ****I've tried to tone down the yoyonation page. If someone who is familiar with yoyonation could check it out I'd appreciate it. --Wilfred 05:42, 7 Feb 2006 (PST) * For bio pages, how strict a format should we have do you think? I see a pattern emerging on various pages of bio, pic, and external links, sometimes with dates for competition placements. Should we list the dates under a header of some kind (like "titles", "achievements", "awards", or something)? Also, do you think my Branden Moreau page works or is too formlike? Having stuff like location and birthdate at a glance is kind of nice and encourages people to find consistant info. when possible. But then again, having it all within the bio paragraph could seem a bit more free-flowing. Any thoughts? --ShawnF 05:16, 25 Jan 2006 (PST) January 23th * One quick question. Do you know if there are regular backups of the database done? I just get a bit nervous since sometimes wikis get targeted for vandalism (I mean more serious than normal wiki editing vandalism), and there's always HD crashes. I think there's already a lot of information on here that I'd hate to have lost if something bad happened... ShawnF 18:21, 23 Jan 2006 (PST) ** Good question Shawn, I'll look into that.... but right now I'm a little tipsy and I can't find that correct keys. It took me about 5 minutes to write this. Seriously :) --Josh Parker 21:17, 23 Jan 2006 (PST) *** The database is backed up every friday morning, so it sounds like we are safe :) --Josh Parker 06:31, 24 Jan 2006 (PST) January 16th *Things have slowed down around here. I was thinking that we need to fill out our information about varous yo-yo contests. I would like to have general information about every anual contest as well as a list of winners of past contests. Where could I find a good resource for that information? What do you guys think? *Has anyone had any problems since we made registration manditory? I have noticed that we have gotten significantly less spam, so thats a good thing. --Josh Parker 12:02, 16 Jan 2006 (PST) *No Problems. I really enjoy the reduction in spam. We now have to get the increase in real content going, but currently I am a little short on time. :) Still gotta review that Bone Chip i got for Christmas. --HB 02:52, 18 Jan 2006 (PST) * I need to try editing more again. I've gotten distracted with other stuff lately. BTW, was the yoyowiki announced on all of the boards or just one? Might be good to remind people on it since there's now content to see. I think when it was first brought up, it was still relatively blank, so people might not have "gotten" it at that point. ShawnF 23:16, 20 Jan 2006 (PST) November 15th *Where do you think a page about yo-yo "sightings" would be posted? By "sightings" I mean yo-yo's on TV shows, Movies, or anything else. I would make one, but I don't know where it would be put. I thought maybe on the front page, but I just don't know. I don't even know if this is where I post this. Oh well. -Zombydude * You could put a link to it onto the front page. I'd call it Yo-yos in the Media or something like that. If the front page someday gets too crowded, we can still reorganize a little, but right now I think it merits a link there. --HB 03:40, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) Oct 28th 2005 * Hi Steve, welcome to yoyowiki. I corrected the link in your 5A style entry so you can see how it should look. You can also create an account using the link on the top left. This lets you create a user page. And you can also link to it using --~~~~ (or by using the signature button on the top of the edit window). --HB 22:42, 27 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 27th 2005 *I'm having a real hard time getting links to work...either internal or external. The help files aren't much help, or I'm really missing something. Can someone either give me a hand, or can I just e-mail text updates to someone for them to deal with the links? I'm happy to write tons of stuff for this, but this link business is really starting to cheese me off. -- Steve Brown -- elvis (at) pd dot net * Hey Steve, sorry you're having problems with linking. A link is pretty easy, if you wanted to link to Steve Brown you would type Steve Brown and it would look like this Steve Brown. Now lets say you were being clever and wanted a link that said "creator of the Freehand" you could make a link like this creator of the Freehand and it would look like this "creator of the Freehand". Wikipedia has a wonderful reference page for all these wiki markups simply called How to edit a page. I find myself turning to that page every single time I write a wiki :) --Josh Parker 15:59, 27 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 26th 2005 * Do videos not work with the media: tag like audio files? See the page for this. --HB 06:36, 26 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 24th 2005 * Still unable to locate ANY such plug-in to enable embeded video inside MediaWiki. Unless someone knows of something now :-), I plan on doing some Wiki Hacking. I've experimented with a few things thus far, however nothing solid. I would like to try and make it resemble the already started media wiki tags, by using something like video:yoyoland.avi. B3Kid 13:48, 24 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 21th 2005 * Alright everyone, I just got clearance from our sponsor, MabusHosting, that we will have the bandwidth, and space requirements to host video! This is great! What does everyone think, would be the best way to integrate Video, into the wiki. And yes, I am up for WikiHacking, if need be. B3Kid 06:51, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Well Derek, you know you are my goto guy for hacking and I am your goto guy for video so I'll start shooting videos this weekend and you make it so I can embed them in wiki entries. --Josh Parker 15:55, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Wow, that's great news. I'm looking forward to it. :) There's nothing like a video to show the flow of a trick. --HB 09:27, 22 Oct 2005 (PDT) 'Oct 20th 2005 * The Proyo page states that the company was owned by Hans V. I believe it was owned by Tom V. Can anyone confirm this??Flyguy 21:27, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Good catch Flyguy, that was my bad. It is fixed now. --Josh Parker 21:45, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 17th 2005 * Please take a look at the naming question at the top of Talk:Yo-yo Tricks. It's about proper names for tricks/mounts/moves. --HB 08:24, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 16th 2005 * I've started a discussion in Talk:Reviews with my opinion on changing how yo-yo reviews are done. Please drop in and comment. --ShawnF 20:22, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 10th 2005 * I experimented with the layout for trick diagrams. Here I tried a side by side layout, making the diagram elements change size while the diagram size stays the same. Is this confusing? Is this better compared to the trick description, where the elements are always the same size? --HB 02:21, 10 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 7th 2005 * Since there were several requests and I began to have doubts about it myself :), I reversed the order of this page. Archiving: fine, thanks. Tricks page: see discussion there. Community Portal: as I understand this is a standard page in MediaWikis. IMHO we should change the sidebar to contain our backbone pages. Read the User Interface Discussion for Info. --HB 12:17, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Oh, and another thing - what's the Community Portal page for? --GbH 02:00, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Tricks page is better now - good job. As you see, I've changed this page slightly, creating a simple format for archiving older posts (page would have got too large, otherwise). Hope this meets with your approval. --GbH 01:49, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Remember guys we do have the upload file thingy activated. Please feel free to upload images that have to do with any subject you are writing on. Do not submit copyrighted work without permission but I find that most places give permission easily because an article on the wiki doubles as ad for their company or yo-yo. --Josh Parker 20:42, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Done. Can we please change this coffee machine to add at the top???? Flyguy 17:45, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I'm not convinced that the format of the Trick pages is as good as it could be. Titles like 'Intermediate Techniques' are mostly subjective and will ultimately prove meaningless. There's already an issue where Suicide is classed as Advanced whereas Green Triangle is classed as Sidestyle - where's the logic in that? And where should, say, AA stuff be put - under the same Advanced heading as Suicide? Before it's too late and it gets out of hand, I'd suggest a revised classification system that's more along the lines of Fundamentals/Picture Tricks/Frontstyle/Sidestyle/Slack/Grinding/AA/AAA/Offstring/Counterweight. --GbH 16:56, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I am the culprit behind the empty pages. I understand your irritation. I didn't realize that adding the categories to the page would make the link turn "blue." Given that the work has already been done to list the yo-yo's, I will now try to fill in information for all of the ones that I know. This Wiki is in the early stages, let's swallow the irritation caused by empty blue links, and fill those suckers in. Also, I propose that we invert the date-ordering of this page. That way, to see the latest news, I will not need to scroll down every time. Anyone second? Flyguy 12:10, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * About creating pages: please do not create empty pages just containing a Category. Somebody just did that for lots of review pages. There is no problem creating the link, but do not create the page unless you write something meaningful there. I find it very frustrating, when I click on a link to an existing page that turns out to be empty. Thanks. --HB 07:58, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Igor: a history and people pages are a good idea. --HB 07:30, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 7th 2005 * Yoyo history? Important persons? Am quite new to this. Igor 21:05, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 6th 2005 * When thinking about how the tricks page should look, I wondered whether yo-yo tricks count as intellectual property. Any ideas? --HB 04:00, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 4th 2005 Archived Topics September 2005